plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super-Phat Beets
:Not to be confused with Phat Beet in Plants vs. Zombies 2. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Root Plant |ability = When played: This gets +1 /+1 for each Plant and Zombie. |flavor text = When he drops the beet, everyone feels it. Especially the Zombies.}} Super-Phat Beets is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and has 3 /3 . It has no traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 for each plant and zombie on the field when it is played. Origins Super-Phat Beets is based on the Beta vulgaris, commonly known as the Beet. Its name is a portmanteau of the phrase "super-phat beats" and "beet," the real-life plant this plant is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Root Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' This gets +1 /+1 for each Plant and Zombie. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description When he drops the beet, everyone feels it. Especially the Zombies. Update history Update 1.2.11 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Update 1.4.14 *Name change: Super Phat Beets → Super-Phat Beets Strategies With Being such an expensive plant, it should be saved until later in the game, as it can become a really strong plant if played correctly. However, be warned that zombies can destroy it by using various tricks, so try to never rely only on it and play other strong plants besides it. It is recommended to bring plenty of Team-Up plants such as or when using this, as it will allow you to have a large number of plants on the field to help this by a lot. A good time to play this card is when the opponent floods the field, as Super-Phat Beets can get buffed by up to +5 /+5 from only the zombies. Against Because of its ability, Super-Phat Beets are highly susceptible to instant kill tricks. However, since plants go second, the plant hero has the advantage of being able to play it on a turn where you don't have a lot of brains saved up for tricks, ensuring that this plant will get at least one good hit on your hero or a powerful zombie. When this card is played, try to destroy it as quickly as possible, as if it has at least 8 strength, it can take out almost half of your zombie hero's health with a single hit. Using Deadly zombies such as Smelly Zombie or Toxic Waste Imp should defeat it easily. Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size can be good options, due to the huge amount of strength Super-Phat Beets can gain, this trick will defeat this plant without. For times when this becomes a bigger threat, having 15 or more strength, your best bet is either bouncing it through Backyard Bounce, or using a Locust Swarm or . Gallery Super-Phat_Beets_stats.png|Super-Phat Beets' statistics HD Super Phat Beets.png|HD Super-Phat Beets Super_Phat_Beets_new_card.png|Card Super Super Phat Beet.PNG|A Super-Phat Beets with 12 strength and 12 health Super-PhatBeets17Strength14Health.jpg|A Super-Phat Beets with 17 strength and 14 health PhatAttack.png|Super-Phat Beets attacking Frozen_Super-Phat_Beets.jpeg| Frozen Super-Phat Beets Premium_Pack_Store.jpg|Super-Phat Beets in the advertisement for the Premium Pack ChompzillaPremiumPack.PNG|Super-Phat Beets in the advertisement for Chompzilla's Premium Pack Screenshot_2016-11-01-10-46-34.png|Super-Phat Beets in the Premium Pack advertisement Old SPB info.png|Super-Phat Beets' statistics (pre-1.2.11 update) SPB packet.png|Card (pre-1.2.11 update) Choice_between_Super_Phat_Beets_and_Fire_Peashooter.jpeg|The player having the choice between Super-Phat Beets and as a prize after completing a level Super_Phat_Beet_Loading.png|Super-Phat Beets on the loading screen Premium_Pack.jpeg|Super-Phat Beets on the Premium Pack SuperBeetShadow.png|Super-Phat Beet's silhouette SuperPhatBeetsUnlockedB.png|The player receiving Super-Phat Beets from a Premium Pack Trivia *Even though its name and appearance are based on the Phat Beet, the design of the actual beet is based on the Beet. **More specifically, the Beet's design seems to be based on the concept art of the unused Beet in Plants vs. Zombies 2. *The maximum strength and health this plant can get when played is 17 /17 . *Its description uses a pun from the word 'beat'. See also * Tough Beets ru:Суперклёвая_Свёкла Category:Root cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants